


Our little Princess

by Rizz07



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Becoming Parents, Becoming fathers, Fluff, M/M, Parenthood, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24489160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rizz07/pseuds/Rizz07
Summary: The day their daughter was born arrived.
Relationships: Nicholas Latifi/George Russell
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Our little Princess

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to share a bit of cuteness with you all in these at times dark and depressing times.

The amount of love and adoration he felt was unlike anything he had ever experienced. George hadn’t even thought it was possible, yet his chest felt like it could burst with happiness at any second. His eyes were misty as he fondly looked at the scene in front of him. At his husband holding their precious newborn baby girl in his arms. She had been mare few minutes ago through their surrogate and was just handed over to Nicholas, the father. Who held her tenderly, looking down at her with such love and fondness in his eyes. Softly cowing to her. And the realization that this was his family suddenly came crashing down on him. A lump formed in his throat. Making him wonder what on earth he had ever done to be blessed like this. Sure they had talked about this, dreamed about it even, but now it actually happened.

Nicholas looked over, a tender smile playing on his lips. Stretching an arm out to him, beckoning him over. Almost hesitant he inched closer, afraid that this happy bubble would somehow break at any possible time, to prove it all to be just a dream. But then Nicholas linked their hands together, pulling him near. “She’s so beautiful” the man whispered softly.

She truly was, he admired. Tentatively reaching a hand out to her little head. Softly stroking her cheek with his finger tips. Admiring how rosy and soft it was. Then he moved them up, pushing the blanket she was wrapped in back a little. Gasping when he saw the mop of black hair. “She’s got your hair.” She was biologically Nicholas his child. That’s why they had chosen to use a surrogate that came close to resembling himself. With looks you’d never know and they had wanted to heighten the chance that she would resemble both of them. But to actually see her have black hair still felt strangely like a relief to him.

“You want to hold her?” Nicholas asked him, making him stiffen. Both of them were very family oriented, but where Nicholas seemed to be a natural with their daughter, he was a little more hesitant. And now with the opportunity to hold his own daughter in his arms, he suddenly felt petrified. What if he didn’t hold her right. Didn’t support her little head and neck the way he was suppose to? What if he hurt her?!

Sensing his distress, Nicholas squeezed his hand. Giving him an understanding and encouraging smile. “Why don’t you sit down and I’ll show you how to hold her” the man said with a smile. Bless him for knowing just how to handle him and to make him feel better.

That’s why he didn’t even think twice about following his husband’s instructions, sitting down. Worrying his lip as the man brought their daughter over. “Okay, hold out your-“ Nicholas started to say, but stopped and smiled when George already instinctively did so. “See you’re a natural” the man told him with a little wink.

Carefully placing their daughter in his arms. Sucking in a breath as he looked down at her. Overwhelmed with emotions. This was his daughter. Unbelievable! Tearing up, he felt even happier and prouder than he did a few moments ago when she was still in Nicholas his arms. If that was even possible. Tenderly moving his finger over her little eyebrow, her little nose. Breathing out a laugh when she scrunched her face a bit.

“Amazing, isn’t she?” Nicholas commented proudly. Standing next to him, a hand placed on George his back.

Too chocked up, he could only nod. Staring mesmerized at the precious little creature in his arms. All those cliche stories about how you would fall in love with your child the moment they were born and placed in your arms coming true. Never in a million years had he ever thought he could love someone that much. Right now his love for her even outshined his love for his husband. Still so new, so overwhelming.

“So, what is her name gonna be?” his mother, Alison urged on. Sounding both curious and maybe a little impatient. They hadn’t wanted to reveal her name before the birth, not even to their parents. And he knew they were all just waiting full anticipation to find out. 

Looking up at her, he saw she was filming the whole thing. Bless her. It hadn’t even crossed his mind to take photos, let alone make a video, but he was thankful that by the looks of it both their mothers had their backs in that department.

Glancing at his husband, he got a nod of approval, telling him he that he could be the one to tell them. “This is your granddaughter Layennah Latifi.”

“It’s beautiful” Marilena sighed happily. While Michael clapped his son’s shoulder.

Relieved to get their approval, George focused back on the sleeping focused back on the now sleeping little girl in his arms.

“I love you two so much” Nicholas whispered, pressing a kiss to his temple.

**

After another check up for Layennah and the necessary paperwork, they were allowed to bring her home with them early in the evening. His dad, Steve, driving them since both wanted to stay close to their daughter. And his mom driving their car behind them.

“Are you sure, you don’t want us to come in with you?” Alison asked one last time after arrival. George nodded. As much as he appreciated it, he longed for have a moment for themselves, just the three of them. Their little family.

“Alright, but call me if you need anything, alright?” Earning her another nod. “It doesn’t matter the hour” she insisted, before letting it rest and kissing both him and Nicholas on the cheek. Giving a hand kiss to her sleeping granddaughter. Not wanting to risk waking her.

“Thank you. Both of you” Nicholas said. Grateful for everything they did, but both of George his parents waved it off.

“We’ll be back tomorrow around 10” Steve told them. Clearly already looking forward to it.

Both of their parents would come around that time. To visit their granddaughter, check up on them and lend a helping hand if they needed it. Which George feared would involve a lot of mothering from both their moms.

Once they had driven off, they glanced at each other. This was it. This was the moment they would officially bring their daughter into their house, her house.

It was an almost strange sensation, that after all the preparations and the waiting they finally walked through their front door with Layennah in her Maxi Cosi. It felt surreal, but was a joyous moment at the same time.

Everything had been set for her arrival, having had her room done and ready for a few months already. Both of them sharing the need to be prepared. For all they know she could have been born early or even premature. The hadn’t wanted to risk not being ready. 

“Welcome to your home princess” Nicholas told her, carrying the Maxi Cosi over to the sofa.

“Still can’t believe she’s actually here” George told him in awe. “Even when I’m seeing it with my very own eyes.”

“Yeah I know what you mean” Nicholas nodded. “I keep wanting to pinch myself, to see if this isn’t a dream.”

Exactly! Her birth was truly a dream come true like that for them.

Layennah started to whine a little, pulling their attention back to her, as she woke up from her sleep.

A quick glance at the clock told him it was almost time for her feeding. “If you change her, I will get her bottle ready” he told his husband. Knowing how to do it after letting his mother show him like a million times how it was done.

“Sounds like a plan” Nicholas nodded. Unfastening her and lifting her up to carry over to the other room where they had put an extra changing table. Already having come to the conclusion that it wouldn’t be realistic to go upstairs every time for that.

Once the bottle was made, he handed it over to Nicholas, who eyed him in surprise. “Don’t you want to do it?”

Shaking his head, he seated himself sideways next to his husband. “No, I much prefer watching.” Perfectly content with taking in the precious sight of the two people he loved most in this world.

It took her about 20 minutes to empty her bottle. Nicholas letting her burp, before urging George to come closer. With a smile, he closed the distance between them, leaning his head on his shoulder. Both of them watching their little girl.

**

When it became time to bring her to bed, they did it together. Nicholas still holding her and once again changing her diaper. Maybe it was partly due to his own insecurity of whether he was doing it right or not, but George didn’t mind that his husband took the lead with that. He actually adored to watch the two.

“Here.” Nicholas suddenly handed over their daughter. “You can put her in the crib.” Wide eyed he stared at his husband. “You might enjoy watching, but you need to bond with her as well daddy” the man said with a knowing smile. Of course he had been aware of what George was doing. His husband could read him like an open book.

Suppressing a smile, he laid Layennah in her crib. “Sweet dreams my love” he whispered, letting his fingers go through her hair for a moment, before leaning down to his her little head.

Nicholas followed, kissing her head as well. “Goodnight princess.”

In the mean time George switch on the bedside light, that made stars and the moon appear all over the ceiling. Winding up the little music box to play the lavender lullaby.

Nicholas switched on the baby monitor, but instead of moving towards the door, he took sank down in the comfortable chair they had placed in the room, facing the bed. With a smile, George turned off the main light and moved over to join him. Sitting down on his lap, with one arm thrown over Nicky’s shoulders and leaning their heads together. Choosing to stay with their daughter. Peacefully enjoying the moment and her presence as she drifted to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to let me know your thoughts :)


End file.
